midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pia
Pia was a vampire in Midnight, Texas. She belonged to a nest led by Zachariah. Backstory Not much is known about Pia's past as a human other than she met Zachariah prior to 1888 and they developed a relationship, with Pia eventually learning of what he was, a vampire. Months leading up to New Year Eve, 1888, she begged him to turn her. Zach eventually caved and brought her into his family. Since then, she has been, presumably, at his side through all 129 years of her vampiric life. At an unknown point in time, circa the 1950sDuring a flashback, a jukebox plays Teardrops on my Pillow by Sunny Gale. This song was released in 1953., she, Zach and Lemuel arrived in Midnight. The two of them ran amok, killing any and every human they could get their hands on though Lemuel had been in a sour mood for months; Pia and Zach had brought him a gift to lift his spirits. The gift was a gypsy girl, named Xylda. It wasn't long before Lemuel returned but not in the way they had hoped. As Pia and Zach fed, Lemuel came down the steps with glowing blue eyes, the likes of which they had never seen before. He says that Xylda saved him. Xylda freed him and she could free them as well. They would never have to kill another human again. With their faces covered in blood, Pia and Zach laughed. They enjoyed the hunt. Humans were food. They loved the taste of blood and Lemuel loved it more than anyone else. He ordered them to leave Midnight if they had no intentions on stopping, but it was their home too, meaning they weren't leaving. With a simple touch, Lemuel quickly killed two vampires, threatening to do the same to them if they failed to heed his warning and leave. Realizing that they stood no chance against Lemuel, who had greater power than the two of them combined, they left town with the nest. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Lemuel, Unchained, after returning to Midnight, the nest made themselves comfortable over at Home Cookin', where Pia surprised Lemuel, her old friend, with a kiss. She then looks over to Olivia. Pia liked her. Lem always had good taste in women, she said. As Olivia exited the restaurant due to a supposed migraine, Pia and Zachariah began to dance. She then switched dance partners, moving on to Lemuel. As they danced, she asked if he remembered Buenos Aires, where she tried to stake him. They both laughed. Just then, Olivia and Manfred entered Home Cookin' to inform Lemuel that the blood bag Zach was drinking from came from a girl that they had in the back of their bus. Pia was upset that they broke into the bus but Zach was far more calm. Tiffany was a vampire groupie and a willing participant. She agreed to be their food supply. It was the most humane way of sustaining their life. Pia remarked that it was a hard thing to understand since Olivia isn't one of them. She, Olivia, Lemuel and Zach reminisce about the past, with Pia recounting the story of Zach turning her into a vampire on New Years Eve in 1888. Zach agreed to turn Pia into a vampire and confessed that it was a rare moment of weakness. She wondered if Lemuel was ever going to turn Olivia, to which Olivia replied that she shared no interest in becoming a vampire. Zach then asked if she and Olivia could give him and Lemuel a moment to talk in private, so they headed to the bar. From the bar, she and Olivia watched as Lem and Zach shared a drink, which as Pia explained was laced with silver, causing Lem to collapse to the floor. With him taken care of, Pia went after Olivia, however, she was no match for the higher skilled assassin as Olivia punched her in the face, swept Pia's legs from beneath her, and staked Pia with the wooden heel of her shoe. Personality Pia was both arrogant and outspoken, saying what she wanted and behaving as such with little fear of the consequences. She would kill humans indiscriminately, looking to them as nothing more than a source of food. Furthermore, she loved the killing and the bloodshed. When given the opportunity to co-exist peacefully with humans, she turned away, revealing just how much she truly enjoyed the hunt. Skills Pia possesses the skills of a standard vampire in Midnight, Texas, such as super strength, speed, and immortality. However, these abilities did little to help Pia in her battle with Olivia Charity, who demonstrated far superior fighting skills. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters